Jeffrey Colt Douglas
by 3NinjasAddict
Summary: She loved the piercing green eyes that she saw staring at her until she realized who was holding her. "Are you alright?Why did you cut yourself?,"asked a concerned,and confused cky had made him feel guilty enough to apologize to her after school,and he had gotten her address.He hadn't been sure what to do as the front door had been left wide open,and he had called to Cher.H
1. Chapter 1

Who Do You Think You Are?

Cher was enjoying a nice day in the school library when she was bothered by Troy who was the school's biggest was a good thing she could take care of herself,and unlike most girlie girls,but she wasn't one of those girls.

"Hi,there Cher Bear."Troy said placing a hand on her back,and she was the only other one in the library besides the big loof.

"Do not call me,Cher Bear,and get your hand off of me."Cher said through clenched teeth,and biting her he made another move on her she would have to use self defense because,she would be forced to as a small smile played on her lips at the had always wanted to beat him up with dark black hair,and shining blue eyes that every girl swooned over except for her.

"What's the matter,Cher Bear?,"Troy smirked as he saw a smile play on her lips,and he turned her around,and shoved her up against the side of a book made to kiss her,and she wasn't about to let him try her the way he was trying to.

"Grrr!,"Cher growled,and used her feet to kick his out from under him,and land him on his wasn't one to take what other people were trying to force upon her,and that included ,she only made him more angry,and all the eager to take what he wanted from her.

Troy got back on his feet,and grabbed her wrists to throw her to the floor which was harder than she had ever taken before from any fool.

"You shouldn't have done that,"Troy said about to pin her to the floor when all of a sudden he was swept off his feet again from behind,but this time with much more force than Cher had used on the big didn't understand what was going on,and grew furious with the strangers attack,and would do something about it.

Cher didn't know how to feel besides annoyed,furious,and betrayed.

"You shouldn't hit girls."Colt said with anger clear in his eyes as Troy got back up with Rocky to back him up.

"Who do you think you are to tell me what I shouldn't do?,"Troy asked with furious ready to fight back,but he wouldn't get the chance.

Cher was okay,but she was angry that someone else was trying to fight her fight for wasn't going to work that way as she stood herself on her feet,and glared at Jeffrey Douglas for sticking up for wasn't being bullied,and she sure enough didn't want his help.

Troy kicked at Colt,and missed as Colt put him on the floor again much harder than the first time he had fear in his eyes as he realized he'd need to train harder to take down this cocky idiot,and ran away like the scaredy cat bully he was.

"Are you okay?,"Colt asked the girl he had just defended who was giving him a death glare.

"I would have been okay to defend myself I was going a good enough job,Jeffrey."Cher spat hating him.

"He could have done more than throw you to the grateful we were here to help you out."Rocky informed Cher confused by the anger she gave off.

"I'm not one to take anything from anyone else,and I didn't need _your_ help since I am taking karate,"Cher said,and was ready to storm out of the library.

"It's Colt,and you're welcome."Colt said returning her glare she was giving was nothing,but a bust,and it still made him bitter.

"I didn't ask for your help so there's no 'you're welcome' needed."Cher said,and left them in the library.

"What's her problem?,"Colt asked Rocky always were confusing to him,but fun to mess around with.

"How should I know?I was just as confused by her as you were,but good luck with that one."Rocky said with a smile on his face,and the bell rang.

Colt scratched his head confused by what Rocky said,and decided to skip class instead.

Cher was too furious to care where she was going,and she ran into Troy again,but she didn't run away like he had a few seconds earlier.

"Did you come back for some more?,"Troy asked teasingly.

"Yes."Cher stated simply,and with a glare she sucker punched him right in the face so hard that blood came from his mouth.

"You were always my favorite."Cher stated with bitter,and Troy bleeding as the bell for class rang,and she headed to learn.

Colt couldn't help,but think about the girl he had helped out earlier with her blonde hair,and bluish eyes,but he didn't know her was pretty,but she was also a bit stubborn.


	2. Chapter 2

Split Thought.

Cher was a loner,and kept to herself because,having friends was overrated,and was still trying to figure out what had happened that morning during breakfast as she sat by herself at lunch thinking about why people thought she needed saving from could spark a fire all on her own,but maybe that was her problem,and she needed to get over it,but she chose not to.

"Someone's not much of a people person."Colt muttered to Rocky noticing that Cher was sitting all alone.

"Maybe,you should go talk to her,and see what her problem is."Rocky suggested trying to be helpful after he was done eating his lunch.

Colt thought about it,and thought that it was a bad idea,and that Rocky must have hit his head eye his brother suspiciously with a glare.

"Why are you glaring at me?,"Rocky asked confused by Colt,but he was the easiest of his brothers to his suggestion really made Colt mad?It was stupid in his opinion.

"You suggested that I go,and talk to someone who apparently does not like being surrounded by ,she'd probably just bite my head off again,and I don't even know her name."Colt stated still bitter,and glaring at Rocky.

"Colt,stop being such a baby,and her name is Cher Laurens."Rocky said,and left his brother to mull it over.

Colt did think it over,and decided it couldn't hurt much,but he wasn't going to talk to her right weeks into Cher being at the school,and he had totally forgotten that he had meant to talk to her,and try to start fresh.


	3. Chapter 3

Fire.

Cher was learning more,and more karate moves as she accidentally bumped into Colt one afternoon with it being was too busy trying to cope with what had happened unlike the reality of what would happen later on down the road.

"Watch where you're going!,"Cher growled not turning around just was not in the mood to be bothered by idiots at the moment.

"Maybe,you should watch where you're going,"Colt spoke as they finally faced each had completely forgotten about her,and he felt like an utter eyes softened once he saw it was Cher,and he felt as if the air he had been breathing left his lungs a little bit.

Cher felt her heartbeat quicken,and she was trying to keep calm at the sight of seeing Colt,but she was still ungrateful towards him since he had stuck up for her with Troy when she could easily defend did want to have friends or people she could trust,but she wasn't too sure that he was the type of guy to be anyone's friend especially since he had forgotten about had not forgotten him,and it was impossible to forget someone who fights other people's battles for them.

"Sorry,i'm not in a good mood."Cher said,and with that she was gone like she had been standing close to was the fire that was starting to slowly melt the ice.

Colt stared at her until she was out of sight,and Rocky called to him to get his attention.

"Did you hear?,"Rocky asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Did I hear what?,"Colt asked wearing a look of mind was still on thoughts of Cher,and how beautiful she knew that she was still mad at him for sticking up for him,and trying to be a nice guy.

"Classes are going to be canceled for the next two weeks due to someone smoking in the bathrooms,and causing them to burn badly."Rocky stated observing his brother curiously.

Colt went red in the face at the news because,he had been smoking with some of his friends who were as bad as bad could never told anyone,but he couldn't help hanging out with people he connected with on some level even if it were smoking cigarettes.

"Okay."Colt said shrugging knowing that Rocky had something else to tell waited patiently which was not something he did often,and normally he was in a hurry to get far away from his brother at was a good thing Tum Tum wasn't in school with them.

"Also,mom,and dad wanted us to invite over Cher for dinner tonight since she has no friends,and i've been the only one talking to her.I assumed you liked her,"Rocky informed Colt looking at his brother for an answer.

"Um,i'll ask her if she can since we have a class or two.I don't like her the way you're thinking,"Colt said,and left leaving Rocky to ponder wether or not his words were true or knew that if he did like Cher,and his brothers knew they would make fun of him like they did with Jo,and like he,and Tum Tum made fun of Rocky when he loved had been small crushes though that sometimes bothered him,and he wondered where Jo was nowadays.


	4. Chapter 4

The Ice.

Cher was sitting in Math class trying to focus on her education,but she was easily had Science,and Math class with Colt,and she couldn't help,but think about him for some tried to get him off her mind,but it wasn't as easy as people would think it was or say it ended up accidentally staring at him through the math test they were taking,and she'd come to find out she had failed it.

"Cher Bear."Troy Parker called to her when before the end of the class was up,and he got her attention had come to terms with not bothering her,and trying to be stupid with girls that he assumed were easy,and she had proven otherwise whenever she had first arrived at the school.

"What do you want,Troy?,"Cher asked with venom in her voice,and a growl that was close to something a demon would sound was still furious with him for trying to get her like she could ever be that easy,and she shook her head at the memory,and thought of it.

Colt heard Troy call Cher,and wondered what he wanted out of her,but it was probably the same thing he had wanted in the first place,but couldn't listened closely as he was only a seat in front of Cher,and he said nothing.

"I wanted to apologize to you from before when I tried to harm you.I'm sorry,"Troy said with apologetic eyes,and he actually meant what he was saying for didn't apologize to girls,and when he did they normally came out wrong,and he ended up with sores on body parts he didn't want to think about at the moment.

Cher mulled it over wether she was going to forgive him or not,but decided it was a good idea to forgive,and didn't want to stay mad at anyone for long because,it was too much negativity on her soul,and it didn't make her feel good either.

"Fine.I forgive you,"Cher told Troy with a wanted to get out of there as fast as possible after she forgave Troy.

Colt couldn't believe his ears,and grew somewhat angry,and agitated by how easily Cher had gotten over what Troy had tried to do with wanted to know why she would so suddenly forgive him,and if she considered forgiving Colt for trying to help her out.

'Probably not.'

When the bell for class to be over rang Cher was all good,and ready to get had stopped working so hard for an education that wasn't getting her things always happened to good people as hard as they tried to be happy in life.

"Cher,"Colt called at the end of the class.  
'What now,'Cher thought painfully to herself.

He caught up to her to ask her what Rocky had offered to ask.

"My parents thought it was a good idea to invite you over for dinner, ,it's Rocky who talks about you alot,"Colt said being honest at first,and lying with the last part.

'Why do these things always have to happen to me?,'Cher thought,and she was tired of the barely knew Rocky who barely knew was wrong with Colt that he would have to lie the way he did?

"People who lie are no friends of brother can't possibly talk about me when we hardly know each other,"Cher said furiously wanting to slap hated liars,and that's the only type if guy she seemed to honest guy liked her,and no honest guy would look her depression she kept desperately trying to push aside washed over her mind entirely.

Colt saw the hurt in her eyes after the anger,and felt sorry about hadn't meant to lie,but he wasn't really just use to conversing with most girls he came would use then for what he needed most,and then he'd ignore the ,Cher was different in a way that was hard to stirred something inside of him,and it was hard to ignore her.

"I normally don't talk to girls,and I'm sorry I lied,"Colt was trying to right a wrong he had just done.

"I have plans not to be around you for my entire ,you can tell your parents that I will not join them for dinner.I feel sorry that they had a deranged,evil,and demented son like you,"Cher said,and walked away more hurt than knew what she needed to do,and that was to get out of the about it was messed up,and she couldn't take the angst anymore.

"What did you do this time?,"Rocky asked Colt because,her had overheard the last part of the conversation.

"I lied to her,but it's no big deal,"Colt said,and as the bell began to ring for lateness he was made things complicated for Cher,and he wanted to make things right with 'd find her after school.


	5. Chapter 5

THAT NIGHT:PART 1.

With her eyes stained by the tears she had been crying,and the alcohol on her breath messing with her mind;she took a knife out of the kitchen had been waiting for herself to finally slip up with her terrible they ever love her enough to come back again?

"NO!,"a voice screamed in the back of her used the sharp,and bladed knife to slit both of her let the blood spill onto the marbled floor before her vision began to blur,and memories started to flood up her frazzled thought about her mom who liked her step father had been using,and abusing drugs.

•Cher had awoken in the middle of the night to loud noises coming from downstairs,and curiosity caused her to get out of rubbed her seven year old tired eyes,and entered the living room.

"Mommy,"Cher called searching for her parents who were already drugged had no idea at the time what drugs were,but she did understand they were bad for you.

"Cher Bear,"Steve her step father called while laughing.

Cher was confused by them both,and would have loved to gone back to bed.

"You're going to help us out with a little project,"her mom spoke as she advanced on her daughter,and undressed got undressed,and her mother held her down on the ground so he could do bad things to her.

She would never be the same again after that which was why he had started learning martial continue to cry herself to sleep every night after her parents sexually assaulted her,and tried buying her love with girly escaped them two years ago when her biological father found out he had a daughter,and acquired custody of had been twelve when her father,and his wife saved her from anymore child Diaz was a better parent to her,and they spent time together along with Jane who was expecting a new child any day now.

Charles,and Jane gave Cher the space she needed whenever she needed it,but she was positive no one could save her this time.• 

She had made the decision to end her life,but she wasn't fading which was began to panic,but stopped when she heard a familiar voice,and opened her loved the piercing green eyes that she saw staring at her until she realized who was holding her.

"Are you alright?Why did you cut yourself?,"asked a concerned,and confused had made him feel guilty enough to apologize to her after school,and he had gotten her hadn't been sure what to do as the front door had been left wide open,and he had called to was frantic,and knew she would most likely yell at him if he tried to get her to the hospital so he found a first aid kit to stop the had been successful in saving her life,and after bandaging her wrists he held onto her for dear life,and started to call her to her again hoping she'd awaken.

"Yes,i'm alright."Cher said unsure how to answer the second kept getting warm,and tingling feeling throughout her entire body which she didn't want. Was it her or was it because,of Colt?There was only one solution,and she pried herself free of Colt's arms,and hands from around her.

'It was him!,"Cher thought as the feelings had gone once she had removed herself from looked down to see bandages on her wrists,and the blood was no longer pouring from them looked at him with a curious,and questioning look written on her face,and she wanted an answer.

Colt explained to Cher how he had saved her,and how he had tried to warn her earlier.

It had not been the voice in the back of her mind that had shouted,"NO."It had been him.

Cher felt ashamed,but she didn't see the point in living maybe there was a reason to continue breathing after all.


	6. Chapter 6

THAT NIGHT:PART 2.

"Why did you try to kill yourself?,"asked Colt once she was moving around,and away from was officially,and deeply concerned about felt himself falling in love with her,but they had just met.

"Why shouldn't I die?I don't have much of a reason to live,"Cher said with saddened knew something was happening between them both,and she did not want to like didn't want to look him directly in the eyes...again.

Colt considered her question,and wore a look of confusion,and tried to catch her eyes,but she refused to look at him again.

"There's always a reason to live,"Colt disagreed.

"Maybe for an ignorant devil child like yourself,but not for someone who was robbed of their innocence at a young age,"Cher said gritting her teeth was sick,and tired of people trying to change her mind about living a worthless,and stupid meaningless life.

"I'm not ignorant or a devil child just 's your deal anyway?,"Colt wondered feeling bitter thanks to her negative moods.

It was dark outside.

"Everyone pretends to be misunderstood including jerks like you,and my deal is I hate people mainly life,"Cher answered as a wicked smile played on her didn't know why,but her bad mood was lifting,and she actually felt like laughing at put on some Tea,and faced him with an observant eye.

"Life maybe a struggle,but it's worth fighting for."Colt said seeing the look on her face,and his own bitter mood tried to figure why she was studying him while ignoring the fact that she had called him a did she hate life?He didn't know why she hated life,but he did know that hating people was easy,and they always made it so easy,but everyone was only human by the end of the day.

"How can you say life is worth fighting for?Why am I even asking?Considering the fact you haven't been abused by your own ,my mom,and step father."Cher said remaining calm for thought about it,and wished she had been normal.

Colt didn't know what to say to say to that,but her parents didn't sound so could tell something was bothering her,and that's why she would rather have jumped off the cliff,and right into death's he inquire about it?He was not sure,but he thought if might help her feel somewhat better about life.

"What did your parents do to you that was so bad?,"Colt asked watching her face carefully.

Cher explained her story to him,and wished that none of the events had frowned to herself when she was done,and made herself a cup of steaming hot tea.

"Do you want any tea?,"asked Cher trying to avoid his eyes this time.

"Sure."Colt said mindlessly,and he wondered what it would be like to kiss her since he had known her in the short was wrong with him?She would kill him for sure if he tried to make a move,but he couldn't help himself.

Cher was pouring tea in another cup when she felt hands in her,and they were sent warm,and tingling sensations throughout the both of them,and it was even a little were flying,and before she knew it her hands were wrapping around his neck.

'What on Earth do you think you're doing?Stop 's wrong,and not what you want,'The voice in the back of Cher's mind informed was what she wanted,but she was in a bad place at the moment to have a pulled away from Colt,and completely shut herself off from him whenever she had stopped the felt like she were falling in love with him,but at the moment she could not be sure.

"Sorry,"Colt muttered while blushing,and backing up from her to show he wasn't pressuring her.

"So,am 's getting late,and maybe you should go 's school,and we both need sleep,"Cher spoke fast as she felt herself flushed.

"See you tonorrow,"Colt said,and hurried out the front door.

"Not likely,"Cher had whispered after he had left while she locked the front went to her bedroom to get some sleep after turning everything off so no fire started,and it took her awhile to fall into dreams gone nightmarish.


	7. Chapter 7

Unseen.

"So,you haven't seen her since you talked to her the other day at her house?,"Rocky asked making sure he heard his brother was finally the weekend,and the Saturday morning sunshine had awoken them.

Colt stared at Rocky who had woke him up early that morning to continue their ninja training even though,it wasn't close to grandpa was the one who instructed then during the summer in the ways of martial father hated the idea at first until burglars had kidnapped them,and the three siblings had taught them not to mess with them.

"Colt,likes someone?,"asked Tum Tum the youngest of the brothers.

"I don't like anyone,and Cher isn't a friendly it go,Rock."Colt said feeling like he was being ambushed about didn't even want to train with Rocky who was insistent that they not be rusty when they go to their grandpa's cabin again.

"You do like her."Rocky teased knowing that he was getting to his brother who always teased him when it came to being friends with girls.

Colt couldn't help blushing,and so badly wanted to hurt his loved fighting the most,and his oldest brother was normally the one who kept the peace.

"Rocky,I told you to let it 's no big deal,and we're just friends."Colt said not looking at his brother directly.

"Are you going to kiss her?,"Rocky asked with a smile on his face.

It was the same question he,and Tum Tum had asked Colt when he had a crush on Jo not so long ago.

"Yeah,are you going to kiss her?,"asked Tum Tum smiling as he loved teasing Colt,and Rocky.

"I already did."Colt mumbled,and decided to go for a walk to get away from his brothers who were giving him a headache.

"WHAT!?,"Rocky,and Tum Tum had asked in unison after he hurried out the front couldn't believe their ears,but neither one of them bothered going after would want to be left alone at the moment,and stirring up trouble just wasn't Rocky's deal.


	8. Chapter 8

A Personality Disorder.

"Cher Bear!,"Charles called his daughter with happy news mixed with some bad had heard from Cher's therapist,and doctor with something that had him considering had to move his family anyway since Jane had given birth to their newborn baby would give Cher the good news first,and the bad news second.

"Yes,dad?,"Cher asked that morning entering the kitchen.

Jane was nowhere to be found.

"I have some good news,and some bad a seat,"Charles said not sure where to begin,but he would.

"Okay,"Cher said slowly,and took a seat like he asked her to waited for the news patiently with somewhat of a half smile,and a grimace.

"The good news is Jane had a baby girl named Tara,and after you finish the school year up we'll be moving into a bigger house."Charles smiled,but he all too well remembered what he had been told by her doctor,and frowned at the memory while waiting for her to say something else.

"Sounds perfect,"Cher commented with sarcasm dripping in her tone like hitting someone with hated the idea of moving,but there was also another part of her that was saying it was for the her mother,and step father raping her been for the best?She didn't think so,and she would have loved to ask that stupid voice the question burning her mind.

'Cherrie,you as well as I know that the rape was for the worst,and not the best.'That same voice caused a smirk to appear on her face.

"You don't have to be sarcastic."Charles told his daughter only he could ask what was her problem,and not be able to answer for himself thanks to the frowned needing to get it out.

"Don't I,daddy?,"Cher inquired wanting to make her dumb father angry at words had slipped out of her mouth before she could catch wasn't sure anymore what was going on with her because,she was not acting like herself.

'Split personalities,'The voice informed Cher as a sinking feeling set in.

Charles decided to ignore her question,and give her the bad news of her having a knew she was not going to react well,but he had to be honest with someone who had gone through so much at too young of an age.

Cher had on a black sweater,and black jeans which was her main color with her black Nike loved eh color black because,it always reminded her of how nothing good would come out of life for also let it stand for bitter lonliness,hurt soul,and beautiful death.

"Look, bad news I received from your therapist passed on by your doctor was the fact that you have a split personality maybe a part of you that has been split into two to handle,and comprehend what you have gone through in the past."Charles stated hoping she would get it since she was a bright teenager.

'Told you so,Cherrie Berry,'The other half of herself gloated.

"What all does that mean?,"Cher inquired shocked by her dad confirming the news.

"You'll find out from the doctor,but you will have to accept the truth soon if you want to keep yourself the way,I love you."Charles stated in a fatherly tone,and hugged her for the first time since she been living with him,and Jane.

Cher went limp in his arms while digesting the news he had given her,and she tried to Did not hug him back,but instead pulled away,and disappeared into her was going on?Was she really mentally unstable or was it a lie to keep her safe?

'It's not a lie to keep us safe,and we know that for a fact so stop lying to yourself.'Cher was arguing with herself vowed to keep her newfound news of having a split personality disorder to herself along with her other seriously hated the truth in more ways now,and wished she could take it all back so she wouldn't know.


	9. Chapter 9

Apologies Not Included.

"Hey,"said a familiar voice causing Cher to snap out of her blind thoughts that Monday had been hoping it would have been was Troy which caused a frown to take place on her was going through something serious,and now she was all choked back the desire to start screaming at the other boy,and tried to be friendly like she had promised herself she would be.

"Hello,Troy,"Cher managed a fake smile while depression refused to leave thought of those piecing green eyes that had awaken something within,and wished she hated them,and did everything have to be so complicated?Why couldn't things be easy for once for her?

"How are you holding up?You weren't at school for two whole week is that?,"Troy wondered with concern flashing in his eyes.

"I am going something personally that I don't feel okay with talking about."Cher stated wishing no one would bother loved bothering Cher,and it wasn't something she could handle at the moment.

"Is it because,you and Colt shared a kiss?,"Troy asked shocking her since no one was suppose to know tried making sense of things while watching her like a hawk would a was thankful someone had put him in his place since most people didn't care about him.

"I'm gonna kill that little twerp,"Cher said furiously hating the fact that Colt went off,and started telling people they had could never have peace,and thought that what happened between two people should stay locked had been right about Colt being a jerk,and she hated herself for liking him in the dirt went to find Colt that morning,and set the little boy straight since he obviously had no morals,and no respect for his peers.

"She is going to kill you,"Rocky told Colt after the rumors were spread of him kissing the new hated the way his second younger brother went about doing things that would hurt other people.

"Why?,"Colt asked with curious eyes were shining with mischief.

"It was personal,that's 't you have respect for other people besides yourself?Wait,you don't."Cher answered from behind him instead of was burning with fury,and would fight Colt if she had to,to be left alone for once.

Rocky held his breath.

Colt went Scarlett red at the sound of her voice,and turned to face gulped as she wore a murderous glare.

'You know you want to,'The voice she had been blocking out of her mind coaxed her evil tried her hardest to ignore them at the moment.

"I only told people because,I am not ashamed or sorry for kissing you,"Colt said looking her directly in the saw something on her eyes that had him holding his breath like Rocky still was,and he knew something was there something he was missing since Cher had in fact kissed him back?

Cher grew more furious,and without care she slapped him across the prayed the slap stung worse than anything else the jerk had felt before.

"I do not like you in that way,"Cher spoke being crystal clear,and brutally hurried out of the cafeteria while smiling to herself,and the voice in the back of her mind cheered her on.

Troy was shocked by the events that had just happened,and assumed it was his fault.

"Uh,what just happened?,"Troy inquired looking from Colt to Rocky.

Colt was still frozen,and unable to answer.

Rocky looked at Troy with a knowledge look written on his face,and he was breathing again.

A tear fell from one of Colt's eyes.

"I think that Cher may have some sort of personality something traumatic happens some people may split,but I know where to look."Rocky said while Troy,and Colt stared in disbelief.

"Where do we begin?,"Colt inquired regaining his normal composure.

"Are we cutting school?,"Troy asked catching the look on Rocky's face,and it was going to be a long day.

"Let's me."Rocky told Colt,and Troy who shared a look,an followed him out the double doors of the cafeteria.


	10. Chapter 10

It Hurts.

Cher was sitting alone,and by world was against Colt was one of the few people she had started to begin to dug her fingernails into her palms,and decided to ditch school the rest of the noticed that the entire day there was no more signs of Colt or ha remained at the school in the bathroom since he couldn't go home thanks to her father being back with wanted everyone to leave her alone,and wanted them to die as the voice came into her head.

"Okay,Troy can distract the principal,and we'll see what's on her file."Rocky informed the other two couldn't believe this was the first time he was doing something stupid to help out his rarely did anything like he was doing now.

"Got it,"Troy said not asking why he would be distracting the thought it was the fact that Colt was in love with Cher,and Rocky wanted to help Cher out,and his did what he had been told,and not asked of.

"Do you really think Cher has a personality disorder?,"Colt asked his brother in a whisper.

"Okay,he's out so let's go."Rocky ignored the question,and pulled his brother into the found the one on Cher Laurens,and read through it since he was faster than Colt who also read the file.

Neither one of the brothers could believe what thy had found,and it was somewhat sickening.

"She has a split personality order,an her father plans on moving her by the end of this week because,it says she is worsening in her got kicked out of her martial arts class because,of her personality disorder,"Rocky whispered aloud not believing it,bit knowing it was the truth.

Colt was shocked by the he ever see Cher again or were thy moving for good?

"Does it say how long she will be gone?,"asked a worried Colt.

"No,but we can discuss this new information after we get out of this office before they come back,"Rocky said,and almost left Colt standing there frozen. He had to drag his brother out the door again,and they skipped the rest of their classes in the boys' bathroom to talk about it.

"So,what did you guys find out?,"Troy asked looking from one to the other.

Rocky waited for Colt to answer.

"Um,Cher won't be here next year,and she does have a split personality disorder,"Colt informed him feeling felt like he was going to end up throwing up which he was thankful that at that moment they were in the bathroom.

Troy frowned knowing it would all be for the wouldn't be at the same school as them either in the upcoming year since he had business to take care of,and members of his family to wasn't sure what to say to the news since Rocky had already guessed it.

"We can't tell anyone else,and she most likely won't talk to you still,Colt."Rocky said to his brother with a warning look.

Cot mentally disagreed,and would go see her after school,and hoped she would forgive him.

"Okay,I won't bother her,"Colt promised Rocky as it was a lie.

Rocky looked doubtful,but relaxed when he thought his brother actually mean it.

Cher felt horrible about slapping Colt since had been rude,and over nothing too frowned sitting on the bright yellow sofa in the living room where the walls matched the wanted to apologize to Colt,but the truth was hurting her,and saying sorry wouldn't save her from other bad things happening. A knock on the front door snapped her back into reality and she answered it to let Colt in.

"I wanted to talk since you're leaving this week.I'm sorry about telling everyone we kissed I just like you,"Colt told her not meeting her eyes.

Cher wasn't even going to inquire about how he knew she would be smiled to herself,and gave him credit in her mind for apologizing.

"No,it's I slapped you,and I guess you also know about my disorder,"Cher said as their eyes finally met.

"Will I ever see you again?,"Colt asked badly wanted to kiss her again,but kept himself from doing so while hating that she would be leaving so soon.

"Yes,once I get some help for my disorder,and everything therapist here wasn't the best one to ,goodnight."Cher said as a smile played on her wanted to kiss him a second time,but wondered if it would be a bad idea.

Colt wore a look of confusion by her saying goodnight.

His confusion gave her an opportunity,and she kissed him full on the was even more passionate,an full of longing,but it would have to do for now.

As quickly as Che kissed him she pulled back,smiled,and closed the front door.

"Goodnight,"Colt whispered to no one in particular,and to the closed smiled to himself while still not believing she had kissed him a second time as he headed would be weird without Cher around,but he would try to actually have a conversation with girls next would miss her,and hoped she would come back soon.


	11. Chapter 11

Gone With The Wind.

"What are you thinking about?,"Rocky asked Colt who was not saying much of could tell his brother was upset,but he would get over it soon hated how his brother was feeling,and hated that he barely spoke much anymore.

A red head with green eyes walked outside of the school followed by a boy with jet black hair,and the same green they siblings?And,why did it matter?

"I'm remembering the fact that Cher is gone with the wind,and I'm still stuck with you,"Colt Said with a smirk on his loved teasing his brother,an since Rocky was easy to tease it was better that wasn't in the much of a teasing mood.

"Well,you can't choose you ,and meet my new May like them,and it should get your mind off the impossible,"Rocky said hoping his brother would cheer up.

Colt followed Rocky to the two students that had just walked outside,and were sitting on a seemed quiet enough.

The two looked up a Rocky,and Colt approached with curious looks on their faces.

"Colt,this is Janice,and Jack ,Janice,my brother;Colt."Rocky introduced them.

"Hi."Colt said not wanting to make friends so soon with people he didn't know,and they were his brothers studied Janice who looked like she would be a good person to hang out with,and he was somewhat looked at Jack who was busting conversing with Rocky which he was thankful that his brother was distracted.

"So?,"Janice inquired with a raised eyebrow staring at Colt.

"Right,it's nice to meet you,and Jack."Colt stated with a fake smile so no one would notice his pain wished Cher hadn't left,and wished she would come back right away,but magic wasn't real so he was stuck.

"I thought Rocky said you were the talkative one,"Janice sighed,buy she saw a look in his eyes that said he didn't want to be was curious as to why Colt was being shy,and what made him upset,but she wouldn't ask right away,and decided to keep silent about it.

"Where are you from?,"Colt asked Janice trying to be friendly like he had done with Cher.

"They are from the United Kingdom,"Rocky answered listening in as he stopped taking with Jack.

"Foreigners."Colt said smiling,and not sure why either.

"You can tell because,Janice sounds British,and I have German blood flowing through my veins,"Jack said as Colt sat down near her,and Rocky sat next to seemed alright to him.

"You can tell just by looking at Jack that there's German there,"Janice smiled.

Colt thought she had a wonderful smile on her somewhat similar to got the feeling that everything was going to be alright even as his heart ached for Cher time,he would forget her or he prayed that he would forget Cher because,it was also likely that she would never come back.

"Have you ever been to the U.K.?,"Jack asked looking from Rocky to Colt with a smile.

"No."Rocky answered.

"We are half Asian on mom's side,"Colt felt the need to tell them.

"Chinese or Japanese?,"Janice inquired not Colt looked Asian so maybe it was a joke,but she knew otherwise from the look on their had a crush on Rocky,but Colt seemed to have a good attitude.

"Japanese,"Rocky said.

"It's easy to tell,"stated Jack with a smirk on his face.

Janice disagreed,but she did not voice it aloud.

They talked on,and on until it was time for the next class.

•"Don't worry,i'll be coming back...for you,"Cher had told Colt with a smile written on her eyes,and a laugh in her was not lying to him,but she wasn't sure it was a goodbye.•

And,with that she was literally gone with the wind hoping to come back.

The End.

I do not own the 3 Ninjas films or Characters,but I did have fun writing the stories I wrote up first via can look me up under the same name as my username here under Wattpad if you want to,and I hoped you enjoyed the first in the Colt for once would be lovely,helpful,and nice.I hope you enjoyed reading.

LOVE,

3NinjasAddict


End file.
